Timeline
The following timeline provides a chronology of events shown or implied in Spirit Riding Free. Although very few date cues are given in the show, certain events help map the year: *Holidays and observances such as Christmas, Halloween, harvest celebrations, and birthdays can only come at certain dates annually. *Weather, and snowfall in particular, is indicative of the season. *A recess being observed during the summer, scenes in the classroom indicate either that summer has not yet started or that it is over. *A thirty-day calendar page is shown in "Lucky and the Patchwork Plan", indicating that the events of that episode likely take place in June. *The assumption is made that all of the episodes are presented in chronological order, which is evidenced by the sequence progression of various developments and relationships as well as references to the happenings of prior episodes. Long ago *Ms. McDonnell finds Thunder *At the age of 18, Jim Prescott moves West to the frontier *At the age of 16, Milagro Navarro leaves her town with Equuleus, escapes Don Trujillo's henchmen, joins El Circo Dos Grillos *Jim Prescott steals Respero's map, breaks both arms in horse jump *Jim and Milagro marry (may come before map theft) *Jim and Milagro try to find Respero's treasure Twelve years before start of show *Lucky born in Miradero Ten years before start of show *Lucky moves to city First spring *Emma's birthday party / Lucky relocates to Miradero / Spirit captured by Mr. Granger's mesteñeros *Lucky's first day of school / JP & Sons Railroad dynamites Filbert Canyon *Saddle Club ride *Jim Prescott takes PALs camping / PALs find Respero's treasure *Bazaar *Lucky and Turo free Junipero from Grayson's homestead / Dam bursts, flooding area *Pru's twelfth birthday First summer *Fiesta *Robbers raid frontier banks / church bake-off First autumn *Cousin Julian's first stay at the Prescott house *Harvest celebration with communal soup / Turo's Harvest Hunt First winter *Mountain blizzard train delay / Christmas *Frontier flu outbreak / Miradero blizzard Second spring *Tarrell Overland Horse Race in Miradero *Grayson takes Spirit *Cannon City Bi-Annual Equine Auction *Lucky grounded *Governor born / Governor's Ball *Grayson buys fishing hole / PALs rescue Mixtli *Fossil-hunting field trip *Earthquake damages Miradero *PALs discover fool's gold / Cousin Julian's second stay at the Prescott house *Mountain lion ranges near Miradero, attacks Spirit's herd at Punta Libre / Aunt Cora inducted into Daughters of Miradero Aid Society *Spirit recovers from mountain lion wounds / Lucky works at Mr. Winthrop's general store *James Prescott Sr. visits Miradero / Lucky's thirteenth birthday *O-Mok-See / Aunt Cora leaves Prescott household *School performs The Wandering Vaquero *Lucky schemes to keep Aunt Cora from leaving Miradero *Pru's thirteenth birthday (not shown) Second summer *El Circo Dos Grillos comes to Miradero, gives first performance *Solana injured / El Circo Dos Grillos gives second performance / Jim Prescott and Kate Flores become engaged *Lucky runs away, joins El Circo Dos Grillos *Pru and Abigail join Lucky in the circus *Butch LePray robs El Circo Dos Grillos, kidnaps Lucky / Lucky escapes *PALs' farewell performance with El Circo Dos Grillos *PALs return to Miradero *Maricela debuts bicycle / meteor madness soirée atop Punta Libre Second autumn *Mrs. Granger's first aid tutorial *Mr. Granger's mustang drive to Rancho Conejo *Halloween, including the PALs' and Turo's Sadie Crouters pranks in Miner's Grove *The PALs' overnight trip to the orphanage